Lime Light
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: Back in high school, John and Randy always teased Michaela because she was the “conservative school girl” type of person. Six and a half years later, their paths cross again. Will Michaela still be the same or has she changed? RandyOCJohn


**Randy-Lover-4ever: **Hey readers, I'm back with a new story that my cousin and I came up with a while ago but finally started to write just recently. Unlike my other stories, my OC is a singer who belongs to a group that includes her cousin and her friend. My cousin is also helping me write this and obviously, her OC will be my OC's cousin… Haha Please review after you read! Reviews make me happy. LOL

**PnayBabyGurl:** Yeah, they also point out some of the mistakes that you make in your story. P Hi everyone! I'm the "cousin" she's talking about. P LoL

**Randy-Lover-4ever:** Oh, shut up…

**PnayBabyGurl:** smiles innocently … speaks quietly or I do…

**Randy-Lover-4ever:** '' well, _sorry_, I ain't "Little Miss Perfect" like a _certain someone_ that I know…

**PnayBabyGurl:** innocently Now, I wonder who would that "Little Miss Perfect" is that you're referring to?

**Randy-Lover-4ever:** sweatdrop Moving right along… Here's my-

**PnayBabyGurl:** You mean "our".

**Randy-Lover-4ever:** sweatdrop Okay… here's _our_ new fanfic, titled "Lime Light". mumbling little miss perfect always correcting me… Hey wait a minute… I was the one who came up with the story and you just help me move the plot along!

**PnayBabyGurl:** So? I'm still the co-writer and editor so P Wow… took you that long to realize that… Hehehe starts to walk towards the door

**Randy-Lover-4ever:** Are you calling me slow- Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back here! runs to the door but stops midway and comes back to the lap top Here's the story now, hope you guys like it! Excuse me while I go hunt a certain "miss smarty pants" down… Bye! runs towards door

**Summary:** Back in high school, John and Randy always teased Michaela because she was the "conservative school girl" type of person. Six and a half years later, their paths cross again. Michaela is now a popular performer in the "all-girl group" () which consist of only her cousin. John and Randy, now professional wrestlers in the WWE, eat their words when they meet "Kayla" and discover that the hot woman in front of them use to be the girl who they teased back in high school.

**Lime Light**

Writer: Randy-Lover-4ever (OC – Michaela aka: Kayla)

Co-Writer: PnayBabyGurl (OC – Melody aka: Mel or MMs)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything except the storyline of this fanfic and our OCs. By the way our group's name is Dream. We know that there already a group like that but in this fanfic they never existed.

Chapter 1: Suprise

Everyone backstage was preparing for the show which was about to start in a couple hours. Everyone was so busy with what they were doing that no one noticed the two strangely dressed figures walking down the hallway. It seemed that they were headed towards to one of the wrestlers' dressing rooms. They stopped in front of a door that was labeled "Triple H" right in the middle of the door. As Paul was preparing for the show, he had a strange feeling that he wasn't alone. He turned around and almost jumped when he saw that he was right.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but who the hell are you guys?" asked Paul raising an eyebrow

"You don't even recognize your own flesh and blood" said the one with long wavy, black hair and a white cap on

"I know... how sad." agreed the other. Unlike the first, this person had a black cap on and seemed to have short, black wavy hair.

Hallway

John and Randy were talking to each other walking down the hallway when they heard voices coming from Paul's room. When they reached the door they took a peek inside to find that Paul wasn't alone

Paul's Locker Room

When Paul's two visitors removed their caps, long flowing hair replaced the black frizzy fake hair that was attached to the caps. When the one with black wavy hair took off her jacket she was wearing loose cargo pants and a big white t-shirt because she was trying to look like a boy. The person who was trying to look like a boy took the clothes off which revealed a woman wearing black low-rise jeans and a white halter top. The girl had layered brown hair that reached her waist.

"Melody?" Paul asked in a surprised voice.

"It's me." Melody said with a smile.

"Holy shit… I thought you were a man." John said when he came inside the room followed by Randy. Their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Melody revealed her true figure. A small giggle escaped Melody.

"Let me guess? Kayla." Said Paul smirking at the other girl

"Finally, took you long enough to figure it out." The other girl, named Kayla, replied sarcastically. She took off her jacket revealing the black halter top she was wearing. Her abdomen was exposed from above her navel to her hips because the black jeans she was wearing were low rise.

Michaela's hair was naturally black but she put red highlights in it. Her blue butterfly belly piercing was quite noticeable due to her outfit as well as her tattoo on her lower back. It read 'Michaela' in fancy cursive writing. Melody on the other hand, did not seem to have any tattoo on her body and the only piercing she had were her ears. John and Randy were surprised that two beautiful ladies were with Paul in his dressing room, mostly because he was already married to Stephanie.

"So Paul, aren't you gonna introduce us?" asked Randy who was trying to charm Kayla with his smile.

Kayla, on the other hand, already knew who John and Randy were and just rolled her eyes. They were the two people who she hated in her high school because they relentlessly teased her because she was conservative. John was her best friend in middle school, but that all change when he became popular. Every time she attempted to talk to him he would either ignore her, allow his friends to make fun of her and his insolence was also one thing she found annoying.

"Alright, well, this is Melody Marquez. She's my cousin." Paul said pointing to Melody. He anxiously waited to introduce his younger sister because he had a general idea how their reactions were going to be.

"And…this is my sister… Michaela" Paul said pointing to Michaela which made Randy and John freeze. They couldn't fathom how this beautiful woman could be the girl they had teased back in high school. Randy was the first to recover and spoke first.

"That's not your sister." Randy said. He knew that she couldn't possibly be Michaela because the Michaela that he knew was a shy, conservative girl who would never even wear a tank top much less an outfit that exposed her abdomen.

"I agree with Randy. I knew Michaela and I know for a fact that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like…that." John said as he looked the girl over a couple times "Plus she wore glasses and this girl has no glasses."

"Just because she wore glasses once doesn't mean she's doomed to forever wear them. Ever heard of contacts? Plus there are other ways to correct the eyes." He looked at their expressions, checking if they were even starting to believe him. Seeing that he obviously was not getting through to them he sighed. "You guys still don't believe me, huh?"

"Nope" John and Randy replied at the same time.

"Fine…Go ahead and ask her anything. Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Alright… hmm…" Randy thought of a question to ask "Michaela". "Who was I to you in high school?" Simple question but it would answer a lot.

"You were the annoying bastard who always ridiculed me because I didn't dress like the other girls in the school." Kayla said with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at Randy.

"Alright, it's my turn. What was I to you?" asked John raising an eyebrow.

"You were my best friend in middle school but when we got to high school everything between us changed. You became popular and I guess it all went to your head because you no longer treated me as a friend. You treated me like an outcast and whenever your "popular" friends teased me, you didn't do anything about it. Some best friend… jerk." She glared at him and mostly said the last part to herself but did not care whether or not he heard her.

"Holy Shit…" Randy whispered. 'She really _is_ Michaela!' he thought.

Both guys were dumbstruck and could not find anything to say. This _gorgeous_ woman really _was_ the girl they use to pick on. They couldn't believe how she metamorphosed from a conservative school girl into… how she now looked!

"I can't believe it's you… I mean you're so hot." Randy said checking her out "I got one more question."

"What is it?" Michaela asked.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Hmm…" she put her hand on her chin pretending to think "Let me think… how about hell no." Michaela replied leaving him speechless because he had never been rejected by a girl before. Paul and John just laughed at Randy predicament.

"Okay…" Michaela's cell phone started to ring "Excuse me I have to answer my phone."

Michaela went into a corner to answer her phone. After she hung up she turned around and noticed Dave had arrived and was now talking to Melody.

"What's up big man? I missed you." Michaela said as she greeted him with a hug.

"I'm ok… How are you girls?"

"We're fine. Just tired from working all the time, you know how it is…" Melody replied.

"You girls should take a vacation," Dave suggested and then turned to John and Randy "I guess you met your old bullies?"

"Yup," said Michaela "I pretty much shocked them with my new look." Michaela smirked. Dave laughed as he looked at a sulking Randy sitting next to John on the leather sofa.

"Oh yeah, Mel, Diddy called and he said that we don't have work tomorrow." Melody nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later after the show. Bye!" Melody left the room with Michaela following her.

Paul's Locker Room

When Michaela left everyone turned to John and Randy who was just sitting down quietly. Stephanie saw Michaela and Melody while she was heading to Paul's Locker Room. They catch up for a little while then Stephanie headed to Paul's Locker Room to give him the script for tonight. When she got there Paul and Dave were talking to Randy and John about Michaela. John and Randy still seemed to be shocked.

"So… You finally met my little sister." Paul said smirking at them "You were dying to meet my little sister because I told you guys she was pretty and hot, but you didn't know that she was the old girl you guys use to make fun off."

"Hey man we were surprise I mean she changed she's not conservative anymore and she looks really pretty." Said Randy

"I'm guessing they know about Michaela?" Stephanie asked getting in the conversation

"Yea… Damn she's fucking pretty." Said John

"No shit….Why would she have a lot of guys chasing after her then?" asked Dave smacking John on the head

"You think she's gonna forgive us?" Randy asked Paul

"Well, she did leave the country because of you guys." Said Paul

"Are you serious?" asked John

"Yeah, that's why she didn't come back for senior year. Randy after the prank you did to her on the prom she was crushed. She already hated that school but she resented the school more because of what happened. Especially you guys, it hurt her a lot because she liked you Randy," Paul replied "And you John you were her best friend but you ignored her. If you guys didn't know, Jason and I were about to go there and kick you guys ass, but since she's so nice she told us not too."

"She didn't come for the last 2 weeks of school. What happened?" asked Randy

"Well… A week after the prom she checked out of school and went to Philippines. She was gonna stay with our Aunt there. And pretty much that's where she changed. She never changed her personality, but she did change her appearance." Paul replied "Like you guys right now I was surprise. My whole family and Stephanie was surprised that she changed."

"We should say sorry to her later after the show." Said John

"You should." Said Stephanie before leaving the locker room

After Raw

Michaela and Melody were waiting outside for Paul and the others. Paul doesn't have a house in LA, so he and the others are going stay with Michaela. Michaela and Melody were waiting in front of two black Escalades.

"Damn girl…You got a nice ass ride." John said spinning the spinners on Michaela's wheels.

"Thanks…You guys ready to go now?" asked Michaela.

"Yeah… Paul, Dave, Chris and Trish will come with you." Stephanie said

"And you'll come with Melody, Lita, John and Randy?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…" Stephanie said before getting in the passenger's seat of Melody's car.

Melody's vehicle followed after Michaela's drove away.

Michaela's House

Less than an hour later they arrived at a tall white automatic gate. Michaela pushed a button above her flip up mirror then the gate opened. As they entered they went around a rectangular shaped fountain in the middle of the front yard and headed for a large white house. They got out of the car when the girls stopped in front of the two large white doors of the house and just the sight of it left everyone in awe.

Before they neared the doors they were opened by a maid. They went inside the house and the first object that caught their eyes were a crystal chandelier on the ceiling that hung over a clear circle table that was adorned with a flower vase filled with white roses.

"Excuse me, Miss Melody, Miss Michaela. Would you like for us to prepare your dinners now?" the same maid asked.

"Kathy, what are you still doing up? Don't worry I'll just prepare dinner tonight. Go to bed now." Michaela replied with a friendly smile.

"Yes, you must be tired and didn't you say that you are going to wake up early tomorrow morning for the groceries? You need your rest." Melody agreed.

"Thank you Miss Michaela, Miss Melody. Goodnight" Kathy said with a small thankful bow.

"Your welcome." Michaela said smiling at her.

"No problem" Melody replied.

After the maid left to go to her room a young man with a lean but slightly muscular figure descended from the stairs and greeted them.

"Hey Kayla, Mel, bro!"

"What's up Jason?" Paul greeted as he hugged his younger brother "I want you to meet my co workers."

Paul introduced everyone to everyone and Jason led them to the dining room. Michaela went to the back yard claiming that she had to check on something, while Melody went with Jason and the others. Michaela came back in a few minutes and went to the dining room to join the others.

"So after dinner we'll give you guys a tour around the house, but here's a little summary of the house. It has 12 bedrooms, a guest house at the back, two recoding studios, a movie room, a swimming pool, gym, and a tennis court and…pretty much that's it," said Melody "You guys can pick any room from the second floor. Wait let me count how many you guys are."

Melody paused for a moment to count how many they were "There are 5 of you guys so…The only one who is sharing a room is Paul, Stephanie, Chris, and Trish. Right?" asked Melody

"Yeah…" Paul said before starting to eat.

After Dinner

After they ate Melody and Michaela showed them around the house. They already showed the guest house and the pool so it only leaves the recording studio. They also found out that Michaela and Melody owned a 2 month old golden retriever.

After they saw the recording studio they went back inside. Everybody got settled in their rooms and changed into their sleeping clothes. Melody changed into a pink sweat pants and a pink tank top. Michaela changed into black sweat pants and a white tank top. Everyone wasn't sleepy yet since it was only ten and they decided to watch Raw. Michaela went outside to check on her puppy. John saw Michaela go outside and decided to follow her so that he can apologize.

Michaela went to her puppy's house and untied him. Afterwards she carried the puppy and sat right by the pool on a chair. She was just thinking about the day's events. She was happy to see her brother again since he was on the road and she was busy recording in the studio at New York. Michaela was sitting quietly when all of a sudden someone spoke.

"Hi Michaela." Said John who surprised her

"Oh my god John, you almost made me drop my puppy." Michaela replied

"Sorry…. Look I came out here to say sorry for being an ass to you in high school. It wasn't right for me to do that because you were my best friend." Said John sitting next to Michaela

"Don't worry John I forgave you and Randy a long time ago." Michaela replied smiling at John

"Really, I mean Randy and I were surprise when you didn't came back for senior year." Said John

"Well I couldn't take the teasing anymore so I went to Philippines to finish my senior year. After I finish my senior year I came back here and I was changed. I wasn't dorky or conservative anymore." Michaela replied remembering her memories that year

"I'm just happy that you forgave me and Randy." John said before going back inside

"Yeah, can you tell Randy to come out here? I wanted to talk to him." Said Michaela putting her puppy down

"Alright," said John before coming inside the house "Randy, Michaela's calling you!"

Randy went outside and found Michaela sitting by the pool with her feet on the pool. Before Randy came Michaela put her puppy back inside his house.

"You called?" asked Randy sitting next to Michaela

"So how you been?" asked Michaela looking at Randy

"I've been fine, how about you?" Randy replied looking into her eyes

"I'm fine, so… yeah, um what happened in senior year?" Michaela asked

"It was okay, I was Homecoming King…. So where did you go?" Randy replied

"What do you mean?" Michaela asked not getting what Randy was talking about

"I mean where you went since you didn't go back to school." Randy said smiling at her

"Oh, that… I went to Philippines to finish my school there, but I came back here for College." Michaela replied smirking at Randy

"Oh, I just wanted to tell that I'm really sorry for teasing you all the time and about what I did at Prom night I'm so sorry." Randy said looking down at the pool

"It's ok Randy, when I changed I let go of the past too." Michaela replied standing up

"You're going back inside?" Randy asked standing up too

"Yeah, I want to get some good ass sleep. I haven't slept that much in a long time. See ya tomorrow. Night." Michaela replied before going inside

When they got inside Melody wasn't there anymore because she went to sleep already. Everybody else were watching TV finishing up Raw. Michaela said good night to all of them and then went to her room.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" asked Randy sitting next to Paul

"I have no idea." Dave said turning to Randy

Next Day

The next day Michaela and Melody got to sleep in late because they didn't have work for the first time in six months. Melody woke up at 10:00 and Michaela woke around 10:30. When Michaela woke up everyone was just watching TV.

"You guys wanna go swimming?" asked Michaela

"Sure." Everyone replied going upstairs to change.

Everyone was in the pool when Michaela came. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Randy and John kept looking at her. She didn't go in yet because she wanted to eat breakfast. While she was eating John joined her.

"So do you have any boyfriends?" asked John

"Are you asking this because I'm your best friend or because you want to court me?" Michaela asked John ignoring his question

"I'm just asking for no reason. I just wanted to know." John replied "Since we haven't seen each other for like… 5 years I think. Why won't we go out tonight to catch up?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe… maybe not?"

"John Felix Anthony Cena you better tell me or I'm not gonna go with you."

"Okay it's a date but we don't have to do anything dirty in the end."

"John! You're nasty!"

"I was just playing. So are you finish eating?"

"I was finish like 30 minutes ago."

"Let's go swimming then."

"Okay." Michaela said taking off her shirt and shorts

When she took it off her clothes Randy and John just looked at her. Michaela had an amazing body. She had the legs and the body. She went in the pool and played around with John. Randy was jealous since he liked Michaela and she was playing around with John.

2 Hours Later

Two hours later everyone was tired. When they went back inside someone rang the bell so Michaela answered it.

"Hey Diddy." Michaela said letting P. Diddy in

"So girls are you up for some shopping in Beverly Hills?" asked Diddy

"What so you want?" Melody asked knowing that Diddy wanted something

"What do you mean? Cant I just take you girls out with your friends." Diddy replied

"Okay… We'll take a shower and then we'll go." Melody said heading upstairs

"By the way we need to take like a lot of cars." Michaela told Diddy

"Why?"

"Because Amy, Trish, Chris, Paul, Randy, Stephanie, Dave, and John are coming."

"Okay." Diddy said

When John and Randy went in they saw Paul talking to someone. They headed over there and were surprise to see that person there.

"Shit! Arent you P. Diddy?" John asked

"Yeah… Your John Cena right? I love your raps there funny." P. Diddy replied

"Thanks man. So what brings you here? Do you know Michaela and Melody?" asked Randy

Diddy looked at Paul and then to the guys "Well I know them of course by Michaela's brother Jason since his one of my rapper's in my company."

"Oh…" Randy and John said

"Look you guys should get ready we're going shopping." Paul said

"We're going shopping?" Randy asked

"Yea… go take a bath." Paul said before heading upstairs followed by John and Randy

After everyone got ready they took 2 Escalades. Diddy was driving one and Michaela was driving one. In Michaela's car Paul, Stephanie, Dave, Randy, and Amy. In Diddy's car Melody, Jason, Trish, and Chris was there.

When they got to Beverly Hills mall they went shopping immediately. Boring for the guys but fun for the girls.

After 4 hours

4 hours later they finally finished shopping the guys hands were so tired because the girls bought so much stuff and of course they had to hold it. Michaela bought some skirts, sweat pants, pants, and shirts. She was gonna buy shoes but then Paul told her she has too much already.

While Michaela was driving she was distracted by a hyper Melody. Before they left the mall Diddy and Michaela fought because Michaela didn't want a hyper Melody in her car and so did Diddy.

_Flashback _

_Michaela just bought Melody ice cream because she wanted one. When they got to the parking lot Diddy told Melody to go on Michaela's car._

"_Wait why does she have to go in my car?" Asked Michaela_

"_I don't want to be distracted while I'm driving. Plus it's your fault that she's going to be hyper." Diddy said getting in his car_

_Michaela knocked on the window. "No she's staying with you she came here with you and she's going home with you."_

"_Sorry her seat is already taken." Diddy said pointing at Paul who went to Diddy's car with Stephanie_

"_You both so owe me." Michaela said before going back inside her car_

_End of Flashback_

Melody kept on singing and then afterwards laughs for no reason. John, Randy, Amy, and Dave looked at each other and laughed. When they got back to the house Melody ran to the recording studio because Diddy said that he had a surprise for Melody. Everyone was getting in when out of nowhere Melody shouted. Michaela ran to the recording studio.

"Melody! What happened? Are you al…right?" asked Michaela but as soon as she saw the person that Melody was with she knew that Melody wasn't in trouble. She was just surprised and most likely, happy to see him.

Sitting on a chair was a guy with black spiky hair and brown eyes. His baby face gave him the young boyish look that charmed many. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt underneath a red baggy shirt and blue jeans.

When Paul got there he was relieved to find Melody alright, but was curious as to who the guy was.

"Who's this guy?" asked Paul referring to the guy who was not standing next to Melody. She passed his shoulder by a few inches.

"Paul this is Melody's boyfriend, from Philippines. His name is Rayver." Michaela said in Tagalog on purpose so that Paul wouldn't understand her. She knew that Melody would kill her if she told him the truth.

"What? The only thing I understand from what you just said was 'Paul' and 'Philippines'." Paul said.

"I love speaking Tagalog because you don't understand." Michaela continued speaking in Tagalog to annoy her brother.

"Would you stop that!" Paul said making Melody and Rayver laugh as they watched.

"Paul it's not my fault that you're 'Tagalog challenged'." This time she spoke in English so that he could understand what she said.

Suddenly, Diddy came in the room. "I knew that she would love the surprise." Diddy said

"Thank you D!" Melody said running to Diddy and giving him a hug

After Melody gave Diddy a hug everyone else came.

"Melody are you okay?" asked Dave when he got there

"Yeah… I'm fine. I just saw my best friend." Melody said hugging Rayver

"Okay… I thought something bad happened to you." Dave said sitting down

"How bout we get out of here and go to the house." Michaela said

It was only 6:00 and they were gonna eat dinner at 7:30.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Melody asked

"Well I'm going with John to dinner." Michaela said making Dave, Paul, Randy, Jason, and Diddy's head look at John

"Did you ask her out on a date?" asked Paul

"No shit Paul." Michaela replied for John

"Come on Paul it's just a catching up thing." John explained himself

"Alright, but before you have other intention with ym sister tell me first." Paul said

"Okay." John said

"I'm gonna go get ready." Michaela said going upstairs to her room

30 minutes later Michaela came down wearing an Iverson Jersey that showed in between her belly button and chest. She was also wearing blue low rise pants. She also had a sweater just in case it got cold. John was gonna drive Michaela's Lancer Evolution. Michaela kissed her brother's good bye and said goodbye to the others. She looked at Randy and smiled at him before she left. Randy was disappointed since he liked Michaela, but his guessing that she likes John and not him.

Michaela and John's Date

Michaela and John decided to eat in Olive Garden. After they ordered their food John decided to start asking questions right now.

"So Michaela how has life been?" asked John

"It's been great except work of course." Michaela said taking a sip of her drink

"What's your job anyway?" John asked

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow."

"Okay… so had any boyfriends in the past?"

"Yeah about 3. How bout u?"

"Well… does it count High School?"

"Yea…"

"About 7."

"John you're a player."

"I'm not a player… I can't help it if girls like me."

"Yea… it's your parents fault for making you so cute." Michaela said smiling

"Well it's your parents fault too making such a beautiful young lady." John said making Michaela blush

"John I don't have money right now so stop giving out compliments."

"I don't want money… Cant I compliment my best friend?"

"Yea… I guess you could. So what happened after High School?"

"Well Randy and I went to OVW to start training. You know I wondered where you were. I thought you were just absent for a couple of days because of vacation but then I asked your friend Kelly where you were and she said you went to another school."

"Yea… I went to Philippines to study there. I left Philippines after my senior year. Melody went with me and that's where I met my first boyfriend."

"For real? Why did you guys broke up?"

"We broke a couple of months after I left. I broke up with him because I didn't want to keep him from seeing other people."

"Oh… you got hurt didn't you?"

"Of course, but I did that because it was for the best. How old are you John?"

"Older than you by three days."

"So your 22 like me?"

"Yea…"

3 Hours Later

Michaela and John headed back to the house. When they got there Paul, Dave, and Randy were still up.

"Let me guess… you wanted to ask John how was the date?" Michaela said

"You just read my mind… now got to sleep you have work tomorrow." Paul said

Michaela went upstairs leaving the four men to themselves.

"So how was the date?" Randy asked first

"It was great. Why Randall you jealous?" John replied

"Kiss my ass Jonathan." Randy said

"Don't mind him John. His just jealous because Michaela went out with you tonight." Dave said

"Why would he? It's not as if he ever liked her while we were in High School. I on the other hand liked her in High School." John told the three

"If you liked her then why did you let her get picked on?" Paul asked

"I don't know. When everyone was doing that I was still figuring out my feelings for her."

"Look John I did liked her, but the same as you I was still figuring out my feelings." Randy said before he went upstairs to go to sleep

"Look you guys… I'm gonna go to sleep… see you two tomorrow." John said heading upstairs as well

"I feel like there's gonna be a love triangle." Paul said

"Same here. Who do you think is gonna win between John and Randy?" Dave asked Paul

"I have no idea. We just have to find out who Michaela likes."

"Yeah… you should ask her tomorrow."

"Yea…"

A/N: Well this is a long first chapter. I hope you guys we'll like it. Please read and review.


End file.
